Finding
by Sirius -ONLY- Lover
Summary: Before Twilight, Bella Swan finds she's adopted and about to go to Hogwarts. She wants to find her place and find her answers about her parents
1. Seriously?

**Prologue  
><strong>_Bella's POV_

_Name: Isabella Lily Evans  
>Born: 31st July 1980<br>Parents: Lily and James Potter  
>Adopted Parents: Charles and Renee Swan<br>Adopted Name: Isabella Marie Swan_

I stared at the small piece of paper which gave me all my answers. This had to explain why I had an acceptance letter to Hogwarts but it didn't answer why my name was Evans if my parents name was Potter. Could that be my mother's maiden name? Evans?

Why did they give me up? Did I have any siblings? I was an only child, loved but lonely only child of Charlie and Renee Swan.

I never felt like I fitted in with them or their friends and maybe this explained why. On September 1st I would be departing from King's Cross Station to start at Hogwarts.

Scared? HELL YEAH!  
>Worried? HELL YEAH!<br>Nervous? HELL YEAH!  
>Excited? Kinda? I don't really know<p> 


	2. Nice To Meet You I'm Isabella Lily Evans

**Nice to meet you? I'm Isabella Lily Evans  
><strong>_Hermione's POV_

I found no-where to sit before finally relenting and stepping into a carriage where a lone girl sat as I asked'' Do you mind if I sit with you? There's no where else to sit on the train'' and she replied'' Yeah,sure.''

I sat down opposite her before introducing myself and saying'' I'm Hermione Granger and your name is?'' as she chuckled and replied'' Bella Lily Evans.'' She smiled at me before she asked'' Are you excited?'' and I nodded as she picked up Hogwarts: A History from beside her and held it in her hands.

''Are your parents excited about you being a witch?'' I asked as Bella grimaced before replying'' They don't understand.'' I felt for her honestly because my parents were the same, it was hard for them to accept since they were muggle-borns and had a witch daughter.

'' My parents are understanding to some point but it's hard for them having a witch daughter. I'm muggle-born, you see so they try to understand'' I said, smiling at Bella before she looked confused and corrected'' I meant I'm adopted,Hermione. My parents are muggle-borns so they think at least one of my parents is a witch or wizard but this is hard on them because it's changed their whole view of the world.''  
><em><br>_Bella looked upset before I asked'' Do you know your parents names?'' and when she only nodded, I dropped the subject. The train left the station a short while later and everything was quiet, both of us reading a text book until a boy called Neville came looking for his toad.

When Neville left, the trolley woman arrived and both of us got some food to share before talking about music. It turned out both of us had a lot in common when it came to things muggle _and _magic. Bella's favourite band just happened to be Paramore which was mine and by the time we got halfway to Hogwarts we were talking like old friends.

It was really nice to have someone who I could relate to and it turned out Bella felt the same. It was nice to know someone liked me for me and looked over the fact I was a know-it-all. I know I could make more of an effort with people but it was nice being able to have that one person at least that I was sure would never betray me. My parents always told me you'll meet that one person and you'll just know they'll never hurt you whether they are your best friend or anything else.

I was always worried about who I could trust and knowing I had quite possibly found someone who would never betray me in any way was nice because I'd never had a best friend since other kids had found me weird. It was really nice to hear that Bella had been through the same thing and that she wanted to be friends as much as I did!

Bella and myself must be quite a sight to see. Bella stood at 5''7 with red hair and emerald eyes while I stood at 5''3 with untamed brown hair with brown eyes. When I was trying to find a seat, I had heard people saying there had to be another Weasley with her red hair so I assume they thought Bella was from the Weasley family. I was new to the wizarding world but I had heard enough talking about the Weasley family to gather some idea about them.

Both of us changed into our robes early before we finally arrived and got off the train. By the time we got to the school, Bella was starting to look worried before I smiled at her and went to say something until Draco Malfoy made a remark to Harry Potter about the Weasley family. Personally I wanted to hit the idiot but it wasn't my place to get involved.

Professor McGonagall was waiting for us before explaining we would be sorted into a house. When we walked into the hall, all eyes were on us and I was really panicked until Bella nudged me and whispered'' Calm down, it can't be that bad.'' I nodded, hoping to calm down as they started calling us one by one in order to sit on a stool where Professor McGonagall put a hat on us.

Bella was called before me and she walked up to the house, putting on a brave face before she sat down. The hat barely touched her head before it screamed'' GRYFFINDOR'' and she joined the table for that house as she sent me a smile. I felt so nervous when my name was announced but I put a brave face on since I knew Bella was supporting me even if she was housed already.

Professor McGonagall put the hat on my head and I was getting worried when it was silent before it shouted out I was a Gryffindor and I rushed to join Bella who was clapping loudly. Everything went in a blur until Harry Potter's name was called and he sat down on the stool. The Sorting Hat took ages to decide but announced Gryffindor as our table erupted in loud cheers as Harry made his way to us. The sorting ended and there were more Gryffindor's sorted including a Ron Weasley. The feast went in a blur before we were being shown to our common rooms. It turned out Bella and I were in the same dorm-room as each other along with Pavarti Pavil, Lavender Brown and two other girls I didn't remember the names of.

Bella was lying in bed as she said'' This is unreal,you know. I find out I'm a witch, come to learn magic and along the way find someone I'm sure is going to become my best friend.'' I laughed before I replied'' That is pretty unreal but I wouldn't change it for the world!''


	3. Author Note

**Author Note:  
><strong>I'm sorry to inform you all but I am actually leaving the world of fanfiction for good. I've spoken to my cousin who writes fanfiction and she has agreed to adopt my story for me so I'd check out her profile to see if she has posted the story yet.

Danii Black is the one who adopted my story so check out her profile.

I'm thankful for those of you that have put my story on your favourites but I no longer wish to write fanfiction.

Yours,  
>Sirus- ONLY- Lover 3<p> 


End file.
